Warriors Holidays!
by Blade of Midnight
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Greystripe ran his mouth about Thanksgiving? Are ordainments edible? Will Ivypool and Jayfeather ruin Christmas? Follow Acornpaw and Firepaw as they are victims to WARRIORS HOLIDAYS! Well technically, it twoleg holidays... whatever.
1. Thanksgiving!

**Happy Thanksgiving, ya turkeys! I had to get up at 7 in the morning to write this and upload it early, so ,nbgtn, mvn cbnvnnm you better appreciate it!**

Acornpaw was the newest apprentice of ThunderClan! He was loved by all because he was the only son of Bramblestar, the leader!

One day Firepaw, Dewfrost and Lilyheart's daughter, got on his nerves by boasting she caught 2 pieces of prey when Acornpaw only got one. So he put fire ants in her nest! Yes, the tom was very spoiled and was a brat.

Annyways, back to the topic, he was sent to the elder's den to get their ticks as punishment. "Hey, Acornpaw, I will tell you a story as you get my ticks," offered Greystripe. "Okay," said Acornpaw sadly. He did not want to listen to stupid old man-old cat, whatever- stories! He wanted to up fighting and hunting, like the future leader should!

"When I'z was livin' wi' the Twolegs," he began. * "Theh had a feast evry leaffall,when they just stuff er' face wi' this bird called 'turkey' and a berry poultice call' 'cranberry sauce' and they watched pointed brown ball-that-gets-thrown-and-tackled-on on their picture-box..."

Acornpaw was enchanted by the idea. "Whats it called?" he meowed. "THANKSGIIIVVVIIINGGG CRANNBERRIES WILL RULE ALLLLLLL" "Thanksgiving crannberies will rule all?" "Where did you get the 'cranberries will rule all' part, young'uns these days..."

Acornpaw ignored his last comment and sped into Bramblestar's den. "HEY HEY DAD HEY HEY DAAAD MOM MOM DAD MOM!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and both his parent's ears exploded into bloody mess. "What!" hissed Squirrelflight. "THANNKSGIVING!"

"What the crap is that?" snarled Bramblestar. And he spilled out everything he could about Thanksgiving. "Thats a wonderful idea!" chirped Squirrelflight. "Where can we get turkey though?" mewed Bramblestar.

"There might be some wild turkey outside the border."

The leader nodded. "I'll lead a patrol to tackle them. Squirrelflight, tell the other Clans. Bring Lionblaze, Toadstep, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg. I want to have Thanksgiving with ALLL my kin, not just the ones in ThunderClan."

...

Firepaw was in her den asleep when suddenly a gogle plex** cats exploded into the den. "WTF!" she tried to scream but Snowfur's fat fluffy butt was in her mouth! "Sorry, Firepaw. There wasn't enough room in the Warrior, Nursery, and Elder's den, so we have to stuff the rest of our visitors in here!"

"ACORNPAW WHAT DID YOU DO!" screamed Firepaw, finnally able to.

The next day was Thanksgiving. Firepaw was stuck between Snowfur and Thistleclaw, who kept kissing conteniously. Firepaw wished she had a twoleg sparkstick so she could end her misery.

"Hey, Firepaw, sit by me!" mewed Hollyleaf, who was sitting beside her brothers. Firepaw eased out from between the two lovers. Sitting next to Hollyleaf was much nicer. She could see everything, because she was sitting on the fallen tree! She could see Cinderheart strangling Icecloud for hitting on Lionblaze. She could see Yellowfang catching up with her son. She could see Honeyfern and Poppyfrost killing each other while Berrynose was sitting back eating popcorn.

Soon it was time for food! Firepaw stuffed herself with cranberries and turkey! She drank leaves full of water! Dovewing even found a pumpkin and made pumpkin pie! Sol sold them sparkly beverages and whipped cream for the pie that he'd stolen from the Twolegs.

After they ate it was time for pointed-brown-ball-that-gets-thrown-and-tackled-over! Which Ivypool did research on and found it was called Pawball! Brokenstar,Tigerstar, Rowanstar, Mapleshade, and Darkstripe were on one team; Snowtuft, Lionblaze, Hawkfrost, Whitestorm, Thornclaw, and Brakenfur were on another one!

"HUT!" mewed Lionblaze, and the game commeced. Snowtuft had the Pawball, which was really a moss ball! Brokenstar let out a battle cry and crushed him! He ripped open his neck and yanked the ball from his ice-cold, dead paws.

"YAYY GO BROKENBABY! THATS MY SON! THATS MY SON!" yowled Yellowfang. Bluestar gave her an ice-cold glare. "Oh, I mean, THATS CHEATING!" Rowanstar rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to be stuck on this team! Im not a DF cat!"

"Everyone knows ShadowClan is evil!" said Acornpaw, being very ignorant. Bramblestar twacked his son upside his head. "No there not!" yowled Auntie Tawnypelt. "Sorry, Aunt. I forgot that was you mate."

Soon everycat was fat with turkey and unable to play Pawball. But everycat was content. The turkey made them sleepy. They all fell alseep. Firepaw fell alseep in Acornpaw's paws. Everyone was alseep. They were unguarded. Foxes came, but the spirit of Thanksgiving was too strong for them to bring harm. All was well.

This was the start of a relationship between Firepatch and her mate, Acornstar.

**Daaw, FirexAcorn! And yes, im gonna make more of these oneshots! And they'll be about Firepaw and Acornpaw! Next up, Christmas! **

***PUURRRDDDY IN DISGUUUSE yes he talks like Purdy now 'cause he dat old!**

****Search it up on Google!**


	2. The Jay that Stole Christmas (Part 1)

**Jayfeather Becomes the GrInCh(Christmas Part 1)**

**Jayjay becomes the grinch**

**part 2 comig soom**

Firepaw woke to see sunlight in the brambles of the apprentice's den. She leapt to her paws and exited the den, her dainty paws making shallow dark pawprints in the newly fallen snow. "Hey, Firepat, heads up!" The white-and-ginger she-cat spun around but not in time to avoid the snowball exploding in her face.

"Hey! You StarClan-forsaken bratty little kit, get back here!" Jaggedpaw turned bolt-shaped tail and raced towards the warrior's den where his father Berrynose resided. _Great, now i'll have the king of arrogance to deal with as well. _Firepaw loathed Berrynose- when Poppyforst discovered Rosepetal was having his kits she cried for two days straight.

"Aww, don't be a grinch, little cousin!" cried Dovewing cheerfully as if she had heard Firepaw's grouchy thoughts. She sighed. "What are you up to, Dovewing?" Dovewing was always up to something funky.

"Nothing!" she replied sweetly. Firepaw sighed and rolled her royal blue eyes.

Meanwhile Dovewing tiptoed over to the dirtplace tunnel. She pressed her ear to the wall to see who was inside- Dovewing was very upset her powers went away and she couldn't just do that to check- and sure enough, Ivypool was inside. _Perfect, _she thought evilly.

Dovewing reached inside her vole-skin purse and pulled out some lyrics and a musical warmup. Nothing would foul her plan now!

"Ok, 1, 2, 3!" she said. Then she knocked on the dirtplace tunnel and screeched at the top of her pitiful cat lungs:

_DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWCAT_

_COME ON LETS GO AND PLAY_

_I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE_

_COME OUT THE DOOR _

_IT'S LIEK YOU'VE GONE AWAY_

Ivypool was awkwardly listening from the bathroom, the poor she-cat in terrible shock. If you were there, you would probrubally prance into a badger's den just to end your suffering. The thing is, cats cant sing. So poor, poor Ivypool was forced to listen for 5 whole minutes endless screaming off key.

Finnally Ivypool pulled herself together enough to say a tiny sentence," GO AWAY DANNA!" She tried to say Dovewing but the spirit of Frozen was so strong she wanted to say Anna. So it merged into Danna.

"OK, BYYYYYYEEEEE!"

...

It was a regular day in Leaf-bare. Jayfeather was counting his herb supplies. Suddenly he heard his brother cry out! "OH NO LIONBLAZE ARE YOU DYING!?" He raced into the clearing, countless healing herbs in his jaws.

Lionblaze was in the middle of the clearing, still crying out. "NO LLION DONT DIE ON ME IM SORRY I TEASED YOU FOR HAVING THREE SHECATS AFTER YOU JUST PLEASE DONT DIE!" Jayfeather cried, tears streaming out of his blind jay-blue eyes. "Oh hey Jayfeather! Dovewing just came up with with this awesome new way to pass the time- caroling!"

Jayfeather looked at the sky, confused. If Lionblaze wasn't dying, who was? Then he realized the truth. "LEAFPOOL WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE THE SEA COW IS DYING! CODE BLUE CODE BLUE!" He heard his mother step besides him.

"Look, Jayfeather, its not Lionblaze dying. The sea cow is safe with Briarlight in the medicine cat's den.* You see, Lionblaze and Dovewing think they are doing everycat a favor. But they'r e actually killing everycat from the inside with their quote unquote 'singing," explained Leafpool, doing air quotes."

Jayfeather nodded slowly.

...

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join her beneath the Highledge!"

Firepaw walked into the center of the clearing besides Acornpaw and her mother Lilyheart. She nudged Acornpaw. "What did you do!?" she hissed. The younger apprentice shrugged. "Pay attention!" hissed Lilyheart.

"Dovewing and Lionblaze have made a suggestion. To celebrate the Clans surviving in all 175039.098 leafbares in which we incountered. Oh, and the birth of Firestar. This holiday will be... CHRISTMAS!"

Firepaw almost died when she heard that word. _Not another holiday!_

"And to celebrate Christmas," meowed Dovewing," We decorate an evergreen with ordaments and lights, and then, the famed Santa Claws will come on Christmas Eve when all are asleep and deliver gifts to all the nice cats! And all the naughty cats get coal!"

All her Clanmates looked from one another to the next.

"Welll! Aren't you exited!?"

All the kits and younger apprentices cheered. "Yayyyy!" yowled Acornpaw. Firepaw twatched the tom over his head. "You're 7 moons now! Grow up!" Acornpaw growled in response. "Come on! The older cats will help decorate and locate the tree while the young kits and apprentices will be making Christmas crafts with the elders!" annouced Squirrelflight, leading the older cats into the forest. Firepaw tagged along. "Are you coming?" she asked Acornpaw. "Of course!"

...

The cats decided on making their tree a huge, 15-foxlegths high fir. Acornpaw, of course, was chosen to set the star on top while the other cats decorated the massive conifer. Amberflight conplained pinecones kept falling on her head. Ivypaw, Firepaw's sister, kept getting twatched in the head by the branches. The only cats who seemed to have any Christmas spirit were Acornpaw and Dovewing.

Soon the tree was covered in glittery ordimants, shiny, rainbow coloured lights, and Dovewing had even found a Twoleg long-monster** to run around the tree. Soon night had fallen and it was Christmas eve. Firepaw, Ivypaw, Acornpaw, Honeypaw, Jaggedpaw, Volepaw, and Owlpaw were all snug in their nests.

But while the Clan cats slept in piece, Ivypool and Jayfeather snuck out of camp. They came to the Gathering island, where Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt, Breezepelt, and Minnowtail lay in wait. "Hello. We are all here because of that wretched Christmas spirit, yes?" started Jayfetaher.

"Dovewing made me watch Frozen 4894389504.09 times!"

"Lionblaze's horrible singing almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Mousewhisker keeps trying to kiss me underneath the missletoe!"

"Tigerheart goes overboard with the ordimants!"

"And Heathertail spilled tinsel all over the place! "

"We must band together to fight the holiday spirit!" annouched Jayfeather. "Make Santa Claws rot in mouse bile! I am no longer Jayfetaher, but Grinchstar, and I will steal Christmas! We attack the tree just as Santa Claws arrives!"

"GRINCHCLAN! GRINCHCLAN!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Part 2 comign tommorow or Christmas morning.**

*manatees fell from the sky. it was a very traumitizing sight, sea cow guts splattering all over camp

**cat term for train


	3. Operation Save Christmas (Part 2)

**Operation Save Christmas! (Part 2)**

**Hey guys! Im back and ready for more! The final part in our Christmas saga.**

**WARNING- REALLY OOC CHARACTERS**

**Featuring: Blitzen, Rudolph, Santaclaw, Dasher, Dancer, Cupid, Vixen, and many more!**

**The Naughty List**

**Leader: Grinchstar-grey tom with blind blue eyes**

**Deputy: Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Dawnpelt- cream shecat**

**Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes**

**Minnowtail- silver shecat**

**Rowanstar-red ginger tom**

**Klash- white she-cat with black patches and stripes, kittypet**

**Apprentices:**

**Owlpaw- pale reddish-brown tabby she-cat**

**Jaggedpaw- cream tom with a black bolt symbol on his cheek and a black bolt-shaped tail**

**NiceClan**

**Leader: Santaclaw- plump ginger-and-white tom with a red jacket**

**Deputy: Dovewing- grey she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elves:**

**Lionblaze- golden tom**

**Heathertail- pale tabby shecat**

**Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom**

**Mousewhisker- grey-and-white tom**

**Tawnypelt- tortieshell she-cat**

**Reindeer:**

**Blitzen- burly dark brown stag**

**Rudolph- young red-nosed stag**

**Vixen- pretty doe**

**Dasher- speedy stag with a snow-white tail**

**Dancer- ballerina stag**

**Donner- dark brown stag**

**Cupid- albino stag**

**Apprentices:**

**Honeypaw- pretty golden shecat**

Jayfeather's Grinchstar's Clan crept through the dark pine forest. A large tree towered above the rest. "ShadowClan's tree," growled Jay Grinchstar. "Ivypool, hand me the chainsaw." The silver tabby oblidged. "Owlpaw, destroy as many ordimants as you can. Dawnpelt, sharpen the candy canes into dangerous knives with your tongue. Ivypool, steal the presents and throw it in my sack. And i'll chop down the tree."

_GRRRRR _was the noise that came from the chainsaw Grinchstar wielded. He began chopping the huge tree. Ordimants fell off and Owlpaw clawed them to bits. Ivypool stuffed poor kitten's presents.

_Every Who Down in the Lake Liked Christmas a lot... But the Jay,Who lived just north of the Lake, Did NOT! The Jay hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be his brother's caroling. It could be, perhaps, that his friend was forced to watch Frozen __4894389504.09 times__. But I think that the most likely reason of all May have been that his heart was two sizes too the reason, His brother or Frozen, He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the presents, Staring down from his den with a sour, Jayish frown, At the warm lighted dens below in their Clan. For he knew every cat down in ThunderClan beneath, Was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath. "And they're hanging their stockings!" he snarled with a sneer, "Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!" Then he growled, with his Jay talons nervously drumming, "I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!"_

_..._

"Firepaw! Wake up!"

Firepaw groaned and pushed a furry thing away. "Firepaw! I heard a noise! I can smell them! Oh, just wake up!"

"Ugh, Acornpaw, what is it?" she growled and heaved herself to her paws. Outside it was still dark. "Come on!" Firepaw followed Acornstar out of the den and into the woods. "Okay, Acornpaw, what are you up to?" she snapped.

"Don't you want to catch Santaclaw?" mewed the dark ginger tabby. Firepaw frowned but kept following the leader's son. "Look up!" She glanced upwards a glimpsed a dark outline in the night sky. It was a bird, it was a flight-monster, it was a... sleigh? In front of the sleigh were a handful of deer leading it. Behind them was a large cat.

"Whooaa. Is that... Santa's sleigh?" she mewed quietly. Acornpaw didn't reply, transfixed on the flying object. Suddenly a loud crashing sound snapped the two apprentices out of their trance. "OMG SANTA CRASHED!1!1!" screeamed Firepaw. She darted across the forest where the sleigh had fallen. "Hurry up, Acornpaw!"

They arrived in a small clearing. The sleigh was broken and the deer were gone, scattered into the woods. "S-santa?" breathed Acornpaw quietly. Firepaw walked over to where her denmate was and saw a fat ginger-and-white tom. His red plushy jacket was torn and soaked with blood. Firepaw rubbed her eyes and realized it wasn't blood, it was melted Christmas candy, blood-red with faint stripes of green and white.

"A-acornp-paw. F-firepaw," he managed to get out, his breathing ragged. Acornpaw's eyes were as wide as twin moons. Firepaw realized her eyes must be like that too.

"Firepaw. Acornpaw," he repeated, his voice stronger. "You must d-deliver the presents. B-before its too late." Then the tom went silent. "NO SANTA DONT DIE ON ME!" cried Acornpaw, shaking the ginger tom's body. "Leave me alone kit, I'm trying to get soem shut-eye! Delivering presents is hard work!" Acornpaw nodded, his amber/green(I can't decide :() eyes even wider.

Santaclaw pushed a large sack onto Firepaw's paws. She snatched it up before realizing it was very heavy with presents. "Do old St. Nick a favour. Make sure the Naughties don't get their grubby paws on these." Firepaw nodded sollemly. "Come on, Acornpaw. Let's save Christmas."

"The first thing we need to do is locate the reindeers," Firepaw was saying. It wasn't very long before they located the first reindeer. "W-what's that?" mewed Acornpaw. Firepaw noticed it too. It was an eerie red light, like the lights on a twoleg monster. "H-hello?" she called out.

"W-who are you? Are you the ones who sabotaged the s-sleigh?" A terrifyed voice rang out. "Err no- wait, SABOTAGED?" A young stag staggered into the open. Firepaw realized the light was from his nose, which was a bright red. "Err, whats up with, err, that?"" Acornpaw asked. The deer stepped back as if offended. "Oh, that old thing?" he said, rubbing his bright nose.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the forest- and it wasn't Lionblaze, Dovewing, or the manatee either. It sounded like a... doe?

"Oh no! Vixen's in trouble!" The stag ripped through the forest, Firepaw and Acornpaw snagged on his newly-grown antlers. "Vixen! I'm coming!" They stumbled into the clearing where a pack of wolves surrounded a pretty doe. "I don't need you're help, Rudolph!" she snarled, lashing out on the canines with swift movement. "Then why did you scream for help?"

Vixen snorted as Rudolph smacked the wolves away with his antlers. The closest canine wimpered and ran. The others turned tail and followed.

Rudolph turned towards Vixen. "You're welcome," he said smugly. Vixen scoffed. "I had everything under control. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm off to find the others." Rudolph laughed. "You? All by yourself? Hah!"Vixen kicked Rudolph. "Fine, come along. But when you get slaughtered by wolves or whatever is in this Santa-forsaken woods, don't blame me." Vixen shashayed away.

"How in StarClan are we supposed to find the other reindeer in this huge forest?" mumbled Firepaw to herself. "By that minty smell," pointed out Acornpaw. Firepaw opened her mouth and realized she could smell it too. "Over there!" she said, pointing her tail in the direction the minty smell was coming from.

The scent trail led deeper and deeper into the woods. "Firepaw, are you sure you smelled that correctly? I don't see anyde-"

"Look!" A stubby tail peeked out from behind a tree. Suddenly it broke into a run. The four _ raced after the deer. "Whhhy...is...it...so...faaast...!" complained Acornpaw who like the others was running at full speed. "It must be Dasher. He's the only one who can run that fast." As Dasher ran he left behind a sparkly green-and-red trail. "Dasher! Wait up!"

"Vixen?" The deer began to slow until finnaly he stopped. "Who are your friends?" the speedy stag asked. "M-my name is Firepaw. This is my denmate Acornpaw. Santa's sleigh was sabotaged, and we have to save Christmas."

"Sabotaged? Of course! It must have been those wretched naughty cats! Oh, and I know where the others are. Follow me!" Dasher ran off again with with his pretty shiny trail. Vixen rolled her eyes and followed.

Soon they arrived into a mossy hollow. A group of reindeers were huddled together, and a burly dark brown stag was in front. "Rudolph, who are these cats that you brought here? They could be on the _naughtly list." _Everydeer gasped at the words _naughty list _and dramatic music played in the background_. _

Acornpaw leapt in front. "We're not on the naughty list, I swear!" Everydeer gasped again, blah blah blah, dramactic music. "How dare you accuse me of bringing naughty cats in here? I saved our girlfriend here! What's your problem, Blitzen? You always didn't like me," objected Rudolph. If he had heard Acornpaw's comment, he didn't awknowledge it.

"I didn't need saving!" hissed Vixen as she nuzzled her boyfriend. "And Blitzen! Did you rush to her help when you heard her scream? Huh? Huh? Did you?"* Blitzen exploded. "Shut up, turd-nose!" The whole bunch became screaming and hissed and dodging and throwing.

"BE QUIET!" screamed Firepaw. Everydeer looked at her. "This is Christmas time, everybody! It's time of giving, of trust and family, not of fighting! Band together, and we can defeat those wretched naughty cats! Together!"

"Yeah, together!" cheered Dancer from the crowd, who was about to smash a disco ball onto Donner's head. "I ship IvyxHawk!" called Cupid randomly from the crowd.

"Together! Together!" chanted the reindeer. "Together, we can save Christmas!"

...

Firepaw was riding atop Rudolph and Acornpaw was on Blitzen. Midnight was beggining to slip away was they neared the stream that divided ThunderClan and WindClan. They had succesfully snuck into the camp of WindClan and RiverClan and delivered the nessecary presents. Now they were tiredly heading back towards the forest where the ShadowClan and ThunderClan trees lay in wait.

"Ok, Acornpaw, you know the drill. Sneak into camp, put the presents, eat the freshkill and drink the wet moss to show Santa was there." The two cats leapt off the reindeers. Acornpaw ran into camp. Suddenly Firepaw heard him gasp. "Firepaw, the tree..."

Firepaw raced into camp. The large tree had fallen and crushed part of the camp. "Oh, no.." She looked up. "We have to get to ThunderClan-fast!" She grabbed Acornpaw by the scruff and leapt onto her reindeer. They raced into the forest as quickly as they could.

"We have to get there before it's too late!" Soon the clearing that divided ShadowClan and ThunderClan came into view. "We're not going to make it!" The large tree that towered out of the forest was already trembling. "Need help?" She turned and gasped. Vixen and Dasher was racing besides them. "Get on!" Firepaw and Acornpaw leapt onto Dasher. She braced herself as they sped through the forest.

"There it is!" The tree loomed over them, stripped bare of decorations and presents. SCattered among the roots were many cats. She gasped as she recongnized Jayfeather wielding the chainsaw and Ivypool and Owlpaw and assorted cats from many Clans.

"Oh, no.." breathed Firepaw. The grinch cats pounced and they became a writhing, fighting mass. Vixen was doing good, as she was an exceptional fighter for a doe, and Dasher's speed helped him.

"We have to get to camp!" Eventually the fighting slowed down enough for them to escape. "Hurry!" urged Firepaw. The four of them burst into camp. "What is it?" mewed Dovewing. "The naughty-listers... they're chopping down the tree and ruining Christmas spirit!"

"OOOHHH NOOOO! Dovewing, assemble the troops, this means war," said Lionblaze. Dovewing nodded and saluted and gathered up the cats. NiceClan exploded into the forest. They easily ambushed NaughtyClan, and defeated them easily. And Firepaw? She was just happy this madness was over. At least until New Years.

MUHAHAHAHAHA

**THE ENDDDD**

*Rudolph, you are such a d*.


End file.
